


Yours

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junmyeon decided to cut down their time together, Jongdae found other ways to reach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel to my other story '[Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/991958)'.

Junmyeon was studying in his room when his phone rang. Sprawled on his bed with glasses on his nose and a pen to write notes in the corner of his book, he let out a sigh. He already knew who was sending him a message. Jongdae. Always Jongdae.

Since they began to date, Junmyeon found it difficult to find time to study and have his alone time. Thus, he didn’t have a choice but to cut down their ‘couple time’ – with regrets. At first Jongdae had thought he was breaking up with him, Junmyeon still remembered his panicked face and moist eyes. It took nearly two hours to Junmyeon to reassure him that _no he wasn’t sick of him yet_ it was just temporary and _yes he still loved him – very much so_.

Junmyeon just needed space. And time to study. He had been neglecting his studies for a few months and while he still succeed in maintaining good grades he felt himself struggling more than ever to keep it that way. 

Jongdae had been devastated with his boyfriend’s decision but began to understand his position when he flunked his exams. _Serves him right_ , Junmyeon had guiltily thought that time.

Since then they decided to see each other only by passing in the hallway and on the week-end for a few hours but not on week days. It didn’t prevent Jongdae from contacting him by message, mail or anywhere he could reach him though – and distract him.

Frowning, Junmyeon opened the message and groaned.

‘read ur mail pls’

He sent a quick ‘ok’ and threw his phone somewhere on his bed. It could wait. However, Jongdae had none of it and Junmyeon was once again disturbed by another message.

‘now pls !!!! worth ur time I promise’

Junmyeon sighed but opened a new tab on his computer to check his mails nonetheless. He was sure it was something cheesy as always, Jongdae tended to send him lots of confessions, pick-up lines and what not through the days – he didn’t complain though because it was really sweet and cute.

When the mail appeared he tried to suppress a smile, snorting.

 

He clicked on the link - used to receive them for the past few months, then blinked stupidly, confused, when a window opened itself.

 

 

He licked his lips and typed Jongdae’s name without thinking, then clicked on ‘ok’.

 

 

Smiling to himself he kept staring at the ‘Yours <3’ for a few minutes, a warm feeling invading his chest.  The boy was an amazing boyfriend. Sure they had misunderstandings and fights from time to time but at the end of the day Jongdae was here to take care of him and to love him. He was always thinking about Junmyeon first and making sure he knew how much he loved him.

By sending so much messages and mails, Junmyeon suspected that Jongdae was making sure he wouldn’t be forgotten even without them meeting each other often.

Maybe he should do something to reassure the younger and soothe his insecurities as well.

Yes. Maybe he should.

Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he would surprise him.

 

 


End file.
